


而月神对他静静微笑

by cenivelen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenivelen/pseuds/cenivelen
Summary: 忒修斯再度面对博格特时，映照出他最恐惧的事是纽特的死去。





	而月神对他静静微笑

忒修斯发觉自己在逐渐失控。

 

那场令他失去了温柔的未婚妻与英勇的伙伴们的巨大灾难后，他整个人都像是裹束在大衣里的一截枯木般郁郁寡欢。就连他的弟弟纽特也因此吞吞吐吐——他明白那孩子的努力，明白那个绝无仅有的拥抱是羞怯而木讷的弟弟鼓起勇气给予他的最大安慰。所以每当那孩子欲言又止的视线转过来时他都会报以微笑，当然，一如既往。

 

他理解他的兄弟就像直面自己的灵魂。纽特·斯卡曼德绝不是对人冷淡疏离的家伙，正相反，他柔软得让人不忍心去触碰。正因如此，才总是会显得顾虑重重。这给了他喘息的时间，他从来没有一次如此庆幸过他的弟弟是这样温吞的性格。

 

他第一次拒绝了纽特的关心，落荒而逃。

 

离开墓地时，他紧紧攥住了纽特的手腕，像是被施了什么恶咒般机械地大步向前，直到身后的青年难以忍受到轻呼出声。他猛然一惊，这才从恍惚的噩梦里挣脱而出，这才发觉自己无意识施加的暴力给弟弟带来了多大的痛苦。这时他反而像是喉咙里噎住了石头，仅是匆匆放开手，一语不发便闪离了身影。

 

打击过大不能成为有力的借口，忒修斯至今仍记得当时发生的一切。人们在厉火里消失的画面在他的大脑中循环播放，可那又怎么样呢？战争英雄即使倒转时间也救不下任何人。他一味地回溯短短几分钟前的一切，最终定格在了几步以前那个单薄的背影上。

 

如果纽特没有逃走。那时忒修斯满脑子的混乱思绪顽固地指向一处。如果纽特像别人一样在厉火中消失，如果格林德沃一心要杀死纽特，如果那根魔杖的尖端对准了纽特————

 

当他第无数次在漆黑的梦中醒来，又险些难以自控冲到他的弟弟身边确认他的安全时，傲罗先生终于意识到了他的脱轨。

 

没有人会嘲笑他，人们只当这位可怜人的心灵受到了重创。没有人知道他拼命压抑着最深处的黑暗，对外依旧彬彬有礼。

 

变质的保护欲就是掌控欲。 

 

睿智的绅士首先察觉了那只匍匐的猛兽。茶会的最后邓布利多再次呼唤了忒修斯，而纽特一边拉着对银汤勺恋恋不舍的嗅嗅一边投来担忧的目光，直到邓布利多向他保证不会出什么事。而他挥了挥魔杖，那只小小的动物就跌进了纽特的怀里。直到再也看不见他的背影忒修斯才转过头，错觉身后男人越过他注视着某人的目光里满溢悲伤。

 

“爱总是这样。” 他低声说。

 

他们走在空旷的长廊里，小小的巫师们欢呼声飞过他们身边，远处传来听不清的呵斥。邓布利多将他留在某个熟悉的教室前，拍了拍他的肩膀，礼貌地示意他会回避。

 

“我有时候会想，最真实的恐惧就是真实的自己。”邓布利多温和地注视着年轻的傲罗。“希望这迟来的一课能够帮到迷茫的你。”

 

确实，对于忒修斯而言已经不再需要多余的帮助，咒语在他的学院生活里早已烂熟于心。可他依旧独自在门前站了许久，最后推门而入。

 

那个瞬间，忒修斯的呼吸停止了。 

 

迎接他的是一场盛大的死亡。那些如同鬼魂般缠绕在梦境里的厉火在空气中炸裂开来，擦过脸颊却没有热度。而他无知无觉，只是死死盯着火焰中心逐渐失去生息的青年，那双面对他总是有些躲闪、却永远不会失去光芒的浅色眼瞳。他握不稳魔杖，几乎窒息。

 

有那么一瞬间，他甚至分不清幻想与现实。可身处火焰中的纽特甚至可以说是平静而温柔的。这使他颤抖得更为剧烈，他甚至怀疑起了自己的记忆。他的弟弟，他发誓要保护到底的孩子，他是否将他护到了身后，是否带着他远离了危险，又是否为他挡住了厉火的侵袭？

 

忒修斯不知道，他只想再给他的弟弟一个拥抱。一个对方像是紧张的小动物一般僵着后背，胸口贴覆着胸口，生命的热度传递而来，一个足够让他确认他的弟弟依旧存在的拥抱。

 

他想拥抱他的纽特，想得几乎发疯。

 

这时门口传来一阵不大的骚动，他几乎是条件反射猛然转过了头。那只经常惹麻烦的小动物死死扒着金色的门把，看来是想努力将它拆下来。而他的主人此刻却顾不上小家伙的淘气。忒修斯注视着弟弟震惊到瞪大了的眼睛，直到他回过神来，一刻也没有离开。

 

我当然疯了。忒修斯勾起了唇角。近乎贪婪地将仍旧鲜活着的生命映入眼底。即使是博学的神奇动物学者，第一眼见到自己的死相也一样受到了冲击。纽特似乎想说什么，双手神经质摩挲着衣角。他嗫嚅了半晌，像曾经无数次那样求助地看向了他，轻声唤道。

 

“……忒修斯？”

 

“那是一只博格特。理所当然。” 他低语，不知道在对愣住的弟弟说话还是对自己。但他的弟弟不需要他的解释，那个曾经紧紧抱着他的孩子去往了更远的地方，接触过的神奇动物比他还要广泛。他甚至亲手揭下过格林德沃的面具，在真实的厉火中与他对峙。他的———应该说，纽特·斯卡曼德，早已不需要他以兄长之名施与的沉重保护。

 

忒修斯举起了魔杖，杖尖对准了火焰中宝石一样的清澈眼瞳。可那也无所谓，这个念头在他脑海中转瞬即逝。因为我爱他。我会用我的生命去爱他。这和任何人都无关。

 

“滑稽滑稽！”他高声喊道。


End file.
